Que Sera, Sera
by Alunesta
Summary: Songfic, Que Sera Sera by Pink Martini. Haruhi has to convince Tamaki to come back to the host club. While doing so she thinks of what her mother would think of all she's done with the host club. WARNING SPOILER ALERT! I do not own Ouran or the song Que Sera Sera, just the idea for this fic!


The carriage hit a bump and Kaoru's grip on her tightened even though they stayed in the carriage. Hikaru though wasn't so lucky; he flew through the air and landed on his right arm with a crack. As soon as the carriage stopped, Kaoru leapt off to help his twin brother. She stared after them, her expression blank. Her mind was whirling with emotion and decisions. Finally one of the choices swirling in her head stuck and she wasn't going to change her mind. After all Hikaru and Kaoru were rich and she needed to do this, for herself and the entire host club. She reached up and pulled off the hair extensions with the pink bow. Then she pulled off the heavy pink overcoat, leaving the light white dress with gold trim on, throwing both off the carriage. Grabbing the reins, she ignored Hikaru and Kaoru calling her name. She snapped the reins down and the horses pulling the carriage took off. While she was racing towards her destination, she couldn't help but think about her mother. _Well mother, if only you could see me now. Here I am racing in a horse-drawn carriage to convince an idiot to come back. How could he think that he's holding us back? He's the reason we all smiled. I always thought he was stupid, but never this stupid. _

_**When I was just a little girl**_

_**I asked my mother,**_

_**What will I be?**_

_**Will I be pretty?**_

_**Will I be rich?**_

_**Here's what she said to me.**_

Glancing over, she saw the car that held her best friend. It was speeding down the highway, about to go on a long bridge, where the dirt path she was on was going to turn away from. Quickly she tugged on the reins, making the horses go on the highway.

_**Que Sera, Sera**_

_**Whatever will be, will be.**_

_**The future's not ours to see**_

_**Que Sera, Sera**_

When he heard the carriage land, he looked back. His violet eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene. "Haruhi!" he yelled out while standing up. The lady sitting next to him put down her opera glasses to stare in disbelief. She breathed out her name, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tamaki, now out of his shock started yelling at her. "What are you doing? Stop the carriage right now, it's too dangerous!" Again, she thought of her mother. Well mother, _Instead of studying I've been in a host club. Instead of studying I've been with friends, and have been entertaining girls who think I'm a boy. Is this what you pictured, when you pictured me in high school mother?_

_**When I was just a child in school**_

_**I asked my teacher**_

_**What should I try?**_

_**Should I paint Pictures?**_

_**Should I sing songs?**_

_**This was her wise reply.**_

She shook her head, determined to make him come back. "Senpai, come back. The host club needs you!"

"Stop the carriage Haruhi!" Tamaki insisted, not wanting his friend to get hurt.

Her eyes blazed with determination. "No one wanted you to leave, Tamaki." She said, her voice fierce with passion.

Tamaki's face went from anger to sadness. "The host club has only caused trouble…" he began.

"You really are an idiot!" She exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. "All this time and you can't tell when we're joking?" Letting go of one of the reins, she reached a hand out to him. "We all love the host club, even me Senpai."

_**Que Sera, Sera**_

_**Whatever will be, will be.**_

_**The future's not ours to see.**_

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_

Tamaki reached for her hand, but Éclair who sat next to him grabbed his arm. He glanced down at her, into big sad crystal blue eyes. They begged him to say, and he was about to tell her he couldn't, but then a screeching interrupted them. The carriage bashed into the side of the bridge, and Haruhi flew out onto open air. Éclair, torn between the right and wrong, let his arm go. Tamaki, smiled down at her, and said his thanks. She didn't hear him though, and before she could tell him so he was gone.

Haruhi was flying through the air, a shocked expression on her face. She heard Tamaki call her name, so she looked at him. He was flying through the air to her, his hand extended like hers was. "Senpai!" She called back, and reached her hand out to grab his. He hugged her against his chest as they fell toward the river below them, and she hugged them back. They both were caught in the moment, only thinking about the other.

_**When I grew up and fell in love**_

_**I asked my sweetheart,**_

_**What lies ahead?**_

_**Will there be rainbows?**_

_**Day after day?**_

_**Here's what my sweetheart said.**_

He was carrying her, like he had all that time ago. "That was reckless." He joked. "Look at you, you're all wet." He set her down, and she smiled at him.

"A little water never hurt anyone." She joked back. "Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." They laughed, both remembering the time they were searching for her wallet in the fountain.

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_

_**Whatever will be, will be.**_

_**The future's not ours to see.**_

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_

It was then that the others arrived. "Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Honey yelled at them from the parked car they all were waiting by. They both looked over at them, surprised they were already there. Honey was running towards them, while holding Usa-chan. Hikaru and Kaoru were running behind him, all wore huge smiles. Kyouya was by the car with Mori, waiting.

Later on, Honey was spinning both of them across the dance floor. She smiled, despite the dizziness that was sure to come. He let go, and she was left twirling. Mori grabbed her hand, and brought her in to dance more controlled and grown-up. She stared up into his face, deciding what had caused him to dance with her. Nevertheless it was nice. When their dance ended, he bowed and Kaoru asked to dance. She accepted, wanting it to be a magical night. Kaoru wasn't as tall as Mori, so she didn't have to dance on her tiptoes. He twirled her into Hikaru, who grabbed her hand and started dancing with her. She accidentally touched his fractured arm, and he pulled back in pain. She immediately started to apologize. When she was about to go get a drink, she found Tamaki. He bowed and offered his hand. She was about to grab it, when someone else grabbed her hand and started dancing with her. Tamaki followed them, yelling the entire time they danced. She looked into the face of her dance partner, and saw Kyouya. She couldn't help but smile; leave it to the shadow king to steal her away, causing Tamaki to fret. When Kyouya was satisfied, he turned her towards Tamaki and pushed her into him. Tamaki immediately stopped complaining, and caught her. Both looked at Kyouya curiously, who bowed and smiled. Finally they danced, and everyone around them was staring. Fangirls gushed at them together, finally realizing that Haruhi was girl. They took it well, seeing as she had many girl traits. Some had sneaking suspicions, but ignored them.

When the fireworks went off, they stopped dancing. They stared up in awe at the bright colors that burst in the sky. Reds, blues, yellows, and greens filled the sky in great displays of beauty. The host club had gathered around them, watching the fireworks as well. None could have pictured a more perfect night.

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_

_**Whatever will be, will be.**_

_**The future's not ours to see.**_

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_

Little did they know that some parents were picturing wedding bells, with their son and Haruhi. A whole knew struggled had begun, would it end like this one?

_**What will be, will be. **_

_**Que Sera, Sera.**_


End file.
